The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art against the present disclosure.
In high-efficiency wireless systems, such as those operating under the IEEE 802.11ax standard, an access point will send a trigger frame soliciting users, or stations, to identify themselves so that bandwidth resource units can be allocated. However, not all stations to whom the trigger frame is addressed respond to the trigger frame.